


【蒜奇】爱你就让你染上我的味道！

by Miffeecho



Category: HP同人, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Other, 互攻, 用药, 触手
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffeecho/pseuds/Miffeecho
Summary: 蒜和奇洛的绝美爱情【就是想开个车】





	【蒜奇】爱你就让你染上我的味道！

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你能吃下，那你还是挺厉害的  
> 【能写出来其实也不容易啊】  
> 苦笑，是和朋友打赌输了的产物

“你知道吧，我之前很讨厌你的。”奇洛不满地撇嘴，“你真的很难闻哎。”

蒜默不作声，奇洛知道他是在表示委屈。

“但是现在不一样了...我们...”他抬起手，温柔地抚擦蒜光滑的表皮。

“是的，”他点点头，“我们在一起。现在，还有未来。”

他的伴侣善解人意地用细叶缠上他的手腕表示赞同。

这很温馨，奇洛却稍有不安，因为这通常是另一些亲近的开端。

“Dear……”他轻微地收回手。

察觉奇洛的推拒，蒜的细叶一下子缩了回去，水润的表皮微微开裂。  
他伤心了，明摆着。

奇洛艰难地与自己斗争了一会儿，“我…你知道，我今天很累了……”

蒜的嫩芽突然暴涨，成为一丛绿油油，粗而有力的枝条，狠狠地绞上奇洛的腰身。另一些细嫩的长叶则趁机溜进了他的内衬，整片向上摩擦过他的小腹，来到他的前胸，不怀好意地摩挲他敏感的乳头。

“哈……啊！”敏感点被袭击完全挑起了男人的情欲，简简单单的摩擦显得根本不够，“I need ……more……ahh”，奇洛迷蒙地呢喃着。  
很快他的下身也由于渴望而变得一派湿软，想着一次又一次被满足的快意，奇洛被拉入更深的眩晕。

他狡猾的伴侣抓住了这个机会，叶片变得棉柔而黏湿，环过他的前胸，上上下下的动作，每次都蹭过越来越坚硬饱满的乳头。与此同时，更多的叶片向下娴熟地钻入他仅仅由皮带松松垮垮地系住的长裤。

“ahh！”阴茎被触碰逼得奇洛高昂地尖叫起来，尽管他的伴侣只是隔着内裤，将湿润的软叶贴上他的前端。

奇洛难耐地解开他因为肿胀的阴茎而变得不合身的下装，“Dear，给予我…满足我…”他的伴侣也心急起来，汁水充沛的叶片更完全地包裹住内裤里奇洛高昂的阴茎，有力地一次次包紧他的柱身，拍打他的阴囊。

奇洛被快感冲昏了头，只能无力地躺在床上张着嘴任由晶莹的涎液一滴滴顺着嘴角淌下。很快他半张的嘴就被一片片甜蜜的嫩叶占领，“不许……”奇洛泪眼模糊，毕竟在下身被不断套弄时谁都很难清醒，“再…啊！再弄那种液体给我，不…不然……哈！”包裹他阴茎的粗叶猛地收紧了，叶片上黏湿的液体使他的内裤透明了大半，几乎能够看清里面红肿的勃起，也让他完全没可能继续说下去。

糟糕……早该想到自己伴侣的恶劣性，嘴里的甜香愈发浓郁，自己的欲望像火灼一样，又刺激又难忍。身后的穴口也彻底软了下来，不可控地张张合合期待填充。

“呜…混、混蛋——啊，真…真是太……”太舒服…，可是又不甘心就这样给了他，一点也不公平……眼角已经被生理性的泪液染湿，奇洛却愤愤不平地想。

包围着奇洛的叶片都微微颤动着，好嘛，他在笑话自己呢。奇洛更是下定了决心，不顾自己又湿又软，盼着填满的后穴，这次一定是他主动！

他抖着手摸索自己藏在床边的魔药，迅速拧开泼了过去。他的伴侣变成了一个身着绿色下装的年轻人，奇洛扬起嘴角，一翻身压住了还不知所措的伴侣。

“这次你是我的。”他说着，手贴上伴侣平滑的胸膛，“真没想到你的人形竟然只有下装，啧。”  
『蒜』不满地瞪视，奇洛不以为意，手使起坏来，可怜的两点被又揉又捏，“唔……”，他拱起身子来，脸上一片潮红

奇洛几乎是得意地看着自己伴侣激烈的反应，他凑过脸，缓慢而充分地吮吸、舔咬，他伴侣的乳头一点点胀起，显得红润而饱满。这一幕却提醒着奇洛他自己一次次被玩弄那里时的反应，他该死地觉得阴茎抽痛，后穴也越发空虚，一点点绞紧却没有任何填充，好难受……

奇洛从散作一团的衣服里拿出他一直装在口袋的润滑剂，指尖挑了一团清凉的膏脂伸向情迷的伴侣身下，深入……。

“……疼…”半晌，头一次以人形与他相处的伴侣软绵绵地抱怨，后穴却乖顺地为他打开——真是淫靡，那里竟然是诱人的桃粉色，奇洛的手指被紧紧地吸着……

奇洛神志不清起来……他的后庭…没有依撑…难受…好热……他后穴的收缩越发频繁

过多的渴望让他不管不顾地直接把阴茎整根插入了伴侣未经人事的柔软，希翼掠夺的快感能够压过渴望

“ahhhhh！”两人一同纵情地呻吟，享受着火热的欲望被瞬间舒解的畅快。

奇洛狠狠地把自己压进伴侣的身体里，人造的后穴更加窄小、一阵阵强力的吸力让他差点就射在这过于柔软的内壁。

“你…尝起来…真甜…哈…呼呼”奇洛用力地刺穿他，每一下都几乎带出了他穴口的嫩肉，伴随着他的推进，那红红粉粉的肉又被埋回他的身体。

“本来…我…唔嗯！我…就很…好吃…”这歧义的句子让奇洛彻底丢了魂，不加节制地整根推进又抽出，在一阵阵快速有力的动作中，奇洛高亢地尖叫，一股脑儿射了出来。

仍沉浸在情欲里，奇洛羞耻地发现自己的后穴仍然湿的不像话，而这个姿势……

他抬起眼，果然看到似笑非笑的伴侣，“奇洛是不是还想要呐？”他丢脸得几乎抽泣起来，一把扯过被子盖过了自己，“不用你管！都…都怪那黏液……”

『蒜』怎么会放着自己的伴侣难受呢？他掀开被子，吻住哭哭啼啼的奇洛，手指试探着摁住他的后穴，立刻被热情地吸住。“啊！”终于被满足，奇洛情色地扭动着臀部靠近灵巧的手指，试图获取更多。

“不过，我也没有力气了哦。”『蒜』坏笑着，用奇洛的说辞应付他自己，“所以——”他又顶入一根手指，奇洛更加淫荡地呻吟起来，又一次陷入迷茫的快感。

“只有这个了哦，奇洛。”他亲呢的说着，却很过分地不知道从哪里找来一个震动棒塞给奇洛，“你先自己试试？”

被欲望烧走了理智和羞耻心，奇洛几乎迫不及待地将震动棒狠狠顶入自己的深处，“啊——”好满足，好硬，好爽……他向上仰起脖颈。

『蒜』看着一点理智都没有的伴侣用工具操干自己的诱人画面，觉得又刺激又妒忌，忍不住上前附在奇洛耳边问，“是它让你更爽吗？”

尽管被情欲折磨得要疯掉，奇洛还是摇了摇头，『蒜』心满意足地翻过奇洛接手震动棒，深深浅浅地刺入却并不好好给予奇洛真正需要的那处一个满足。

快感和失落交错着，奇洛用枕头遮住自己的脸——那肯定是淫荡至极的模样。

的确如此，当『蒜』把奇洛翻过身面朝上时，看到的就是眼里脸上满是泪水，一副被玩弄坏掉的样子。他终于打算给奇洛一个痛快，把棒子的震动打开，打着转深入，然后，在顶住奇洛的前列腺时一拧，把震动开到最大——果然奇洛摇着头哭喊着达到了高潮，内壁紧紧包住那根给了他无限快感的棒子，阴茎射出一波白色的浑浊。

看着累极的伴侣满脸红晕，困难地喘息，『蒜』还是决定放过他——毕竟，他的机会多着呢。


End file.
